Project Fashion House
by tracytray
Summary: The idea for this story comes from my favorite television show on Bravo TV. It encompasses the glorified fashion world and all the drama that comes with it.


Project Runway, The unreality series.

Leidi Floom enters the fashion house, "Hello", she says in her German accented voice. The models, who were sloppily lounging throughout the downstairs of their posh New York City apartment, perk up and try to straighten their appearance the best they could before Heidi can see. Astonished by their appearance Heidi, jaw dropped, says, "Ladies, after you get yourselves together, I have an assignment for you". The girls excitedly run to their changing rooms to change their manically disheveled appearances. They run back downstairs to meet Heidi. When they come back, they noticed that Sebastian Porinanio is now standing with her.

Sebastian stood there in his skintight black pants, white t-shirt and black vest, with a stern face. He begins to explain the assignment when Leidi interrupts. "Ladies! This is a chance of a lifetime". She nods back to Sebastian to continue speaking. "Okay Ladies, this is the fiercest project I have ever worked on. There are 12 of you standing in front of me and I want five to be in MY runway show. The show is this weekend… in Paris! Yes, Ladies, I said Paris, the fashion capital of the world. I know I couldn't believe my collection is showing their either. But, whatever I am the best. Anyway, I am not kidding when I say this needs to be absolutely fierce, fantastic, and PERFECT. Leidi and I will be working with you the rest of this week, and you will all be fitted for the clothes Thursday morning." The girls stood there speechless. Christian double-cheek-kissed Leidi and strutted out the door.

Without a peep, the girls sprint to their rooms to get a full night of beauty sleep. Two of the models, Nikki and Vanessa, who share a room, could not fall asleep. "Who do you think he's gonna pick 'ness" Nikki whispered. "Well, Christian has used me in all of his shows; I can't imagine him not picking me." "Oh" Nikki replied. "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see". Nikki turned off her bedside light, sighed and slammed her head into the plush pillow. She thought to herself, "I need to be in this runway show, and I'll do anything to take Vanessa down".

The bright sun shined through Nikki and Vanessa's ornate stained-glass windows. Nikki's eyes squinted as she looked over at Vanessa who was already awake, showered, and dressed. Nikki shot out of bed, angered by the fact that her new enemy was already ahead of her. Nikki met the rest of the girls downstairs, where Leidi and Sebastian were standing, in the foyer. "Good Morning Ladies, we are heading to Parson's so that Sebastian and his team can fit you for the show, if you are picked".

They arrive at Parson's School of Design where all 12 girls are fitted for the runway show. Jim Sund then walks in. "Models, you will now show us, your best walk, which will help Christian make his very important decision. You will have 1 hour to go to the L'Oreal hair and make up salon. You will all be wearing the same little black dress that will be waiting for you when you get back from your hair and make up. Good luck and we'll see you on the runway."

It is pitch-black, as the models anxiously wait back stage, then all of a sudden, flash! flash! flash! flash! the runway lights come on consecutively. The room is filled with a loud bass pumping techno beat, and one by one the models start coming out. Sebastian, Leidi, Stina Mendes, and Jonathon Cnors are sitting in the judges chairs. The girls are lined up in their order to walk, Nikki is second to last and Vanessa is last. Shaking with anxiousness, Nikki watches Kaylyn, the model before her, get on the runway, she sees Kaylyn's ankle give out, she continues, as she comes back through the curtain she starts bawling. Nikki steps on stage. Her mind goes completely blank until she hits the end of the runway. She stares into the bright hot white lights and a sensation of bliss and euphoria comes over her. She gives her most fierce pose, turns and continues back to the curtain. "Ahhh, it's over", Nikki sighs. Exhausted from all of the anxiety and euphoria, she forgets to watch Vanessa. Vanessa appears backstage, with a look of defeat and disgust on her face. No one even bothers to ask her how it went.

After an hour of tallying up the scores and discussing the models' performance, Jim Sund rallies the models back on stage. "The 12 models before me represent the models with the highest and lowest scores," Leidi says. Sebastian continues, "Ladies, I can only pick five. And I want you to know that you are all fierce, but only 5 of you were like the fiercest". Sebastian calls out six ladies, of which Nikki is not one. She felt defeated. Until, Sebastian says, "I'm sorry the five of you will not be in my runway show". Nikki confusedly picks her head up; she looks over at Vanessa who is still standing on the runway next to Kaylyn. "Vanessa and Kaylyn," Leidi starts, "like fashion one day you're in and the next your out, and one of you is in and the other is out". Kaylyn looks at Vanessa then down at her feet. "Kaylyn... You're in. I'm sorry Vanessa that means you're out. Auf wiedersehen"

Nikki could not believe her ears or her eyes; she thought that Kaylyn would be out for tripping on the runway. That night back at the house, Nikki went into the room to find Vanessa crying onto her pillow. Nikki asks, "Are you alright?" Vanessa responded with sobs and a nod. Nikki began stuffing her suitcase for her morning flight. Although extremely happy that she got this amazing opportunity, Nikki felt sorry for Vanessa. She continued packing until the suitcase could not fit another Versace blouse and jumped into bed. She must have missed Vanessa falling asleep because when she went to say goodnight, Vanessa responded with a loud snore.

The sky was still dark when Nikki's alarm went off. Half asleep, Nikki wobbled down the stairs to meet the other four models and Sebastian in the foyer. Right before they walked out the door, Nikki turned to look up the stairs, where Vanessa was standing with an evil grin on her face, she gave a snobby wave turned and walked back into her bed. Nikki closes the door behind her stops and thinks about why Vanessa had done that. She jumps into the Mercedes next to the other models and stares at the apartment as it gets smaller in the distance.


End file.
